


Playing Pretend

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rumour has been spread around the school that Kageyama and Oikawa are dating - and absolutely nobody believes Kageyama when he says it isn't true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog for more!](http://beaunaratauwritesthings.tumblr.com/)

“No way, it can’t be true, can it?”

“I’ll die if it’s true!”

Tobio frowns as he walks past gaggles of girls whom are all whining and crying, clutching each other for support like they’ll collapse if someone doesn’t hold them up.

“Everyone saying he’s dating—”

“But they’re both _boys_!”

“Doesn’t really seem to matter to the two of them.”

“It’s _not fair_!”

It seems like yet another rumour is circulating through the school. Tobio knows to stay well away from this one; whatever it’s about, it’s made the girls mad. Not that girls aren’t always mad, but this just makes them worse than ever in his opinion.

He enters class with the intention of trying to pay attention, but most likely napping because he just doesn’t get math and he never will. This is just gonna be like any other day; completely normal and boring until afternoon volleyball practice …

“Kageyama-kun!”

Just as he’s about to pull out his notebook and pen, a pair of hands slam onto his desk and startles him badly enough that he almost topples backward out of his chair. A boy he recognises but doesn’t know the name of is looming over him, eyes widened with a look of almost horror on his face.

“You’re not, are you?” he asks in a hushed voice.

There’s a group near the front of the classroom consisting of guys and girls—mainly the latter. They’re all looking this way. It’s clear even to Tobio that they sent this guy to hound him for some reason.

Tobio frowns. “Not what?”

“Uh, you know … dating Oikawa-san from third year!”

It takes a few seconds for that to sink in, and when it does Tobio almost falls off his chair again.

“What? No!” he splutters. “Of course I’m not!”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me the truth,” says the boy quickly. “I mean, I understand if you wanted to keep it under wraps, but … the whole school knows. Everyone is talking about it.”

“I’m telling the truth,” Tobio insists. “I’m not dating Oikawa-san.”

“Sure, okay,” says the boy, an edge of disbelief in his tone. He stands upright, walking backwards toward his friends. “Whatever you say, Kageyama-kun.”

 _He doesn’t believe me,_ Tobio realises. _He actually thinks—_

“We’re not dating, I swear!” he calls after the boy’s retreating back.

The boy waves a hand lazily over his shoulder. He doesn’t turn back. When he joins his friends, he’s nodding his head vigorously, and all of the girls in the group look like they’re about to cry.

 _What the heck?_ Tobio thinks, numb. _I have to go see Oikawa-san about this during volleyball practice. This rumour has clearly gotten out of hand…_

 

* * *

 

Over the course of the day Tobio endures several people coming up to ask him whether he’s dating Oikawa-san, and none of them believe him when he tells them no. It’s like they can’t fathom the fact that there’s one person on the planet who would rather not date Oikawa-san at all—who isn’t even interested.

“How’d you do it?” Kunimi-kun asks during volleyball practice.

“Yeah!” adds Kindaichi. “We all thought Oikawa-san hated your guts.”

“I didn’t do anything because Oikawa-san and I _aren’t dating_!”

“How rude, Tobio-chan. Are you saying I’m not boyfriend material?”

Tobio whips around, horror-struck. Standing right there, holding a volleyball to his hip with one arm, is Oikawa-san.

“Oi-Oikawa-san!” Tobio splutters. “These rumours—I don’t know who started them. They’re saying you and I are _dating_. P-please tell Kunimi-kun and Kindaichi-kun that it’s all made up!”

“Why would I tell a lie, Tobio-chan? Lying’s a sin, you know.”

“But it isn’t a lie!”

“You’ll have to excuse him,” says Oikawa-san to Kindaichi-kun and Kunimi-kun in a conspiratorial voice. “He’s a little shy. It’ll take a while for him to convince himself that we’re really dating. Just ignore him.”

“Oikawa-san!” Tobio all but screeches. “Stop messing around, please!”

“It’s okay, Kageyama-kun,” says Kindaichi-kun, patting Tobio on the shoulder. “You’ll get the courage one day.”

“Go and practice your receives,” Oikawa-san orders the two other first years. They run to the nets without a backward glance.

Tobio’s shaking, near tears. “Why’d you lie to them?”

Oikawa-san shrugs nonchalantly. “Because it was fun to see the look on your face when you couldn’t convince anyone.”

“You’re _awful_.”

Oikawa-san opens his mouth to respond, but a volleyball comes flying out of nowhere to hit him on the side of the head, knocking him a few feet sideways.

“Stop picking on Kageyama-kun!” Iwaizumi-san barks. “You’re always bullying the poor kid. Now get over here and do something productive and leave him alone!”

“So mean, Iwa-chan,” says Oikawa-san lightly, but does as he’s told and goes to join the nets.

Iwaizumi-san comes up to muss Tobio’s hair. “You’ve got your hands full with him,” he says. “Hate to say it, Kageyama-kun, but you’ve got bad taste in boyfriends.”

“No, I’m really not—”

“Just make sure you don’t let him walk all over you though. I’m not entirely sure whether or not this is a game to him.”

For the first time, Tobio feels like giving up and running out of volleyball practice. All he wants is to go home, curl up in bed and never leave. Today has been mortifying enough. But he doesn’t; instead he sticks it out for the rest of practice and is the first person to leave when dismissed, ignoring Oikawa-san’s simpering, “See you tomorrow, Tobio-chan!” as he goes.

 

* * *

 

The next few days are hell for Tobio.

Oikawa-san doesn’t let up on the joke that the two of them are dating, so Tobio has to deal with him coming up from out of nowhere, slinging an arm around his shoulders and calling him ‘Tobio-chan’. Not that he doesn’t do the last part enough as is, but he always comes up when there’s heaps of people around. If he keeps going, he’s going to get Tobio murdered by his jealous fangirls.

Nothing Tobio says or does deters Oikawa-san, and nothing Tobio says to anyone else will ever get them to believe him that they’re really not dating; Oikawa-san’s just joking around. It’s all pretend. People give him pitying looks and assume he’s too embarrassed, or maybe even ashamed.

The worst thing is, Tobio’s starting to get used to Oikawa-san’s casual touches. Nobody has ever gone out of their way to touch him before. It’s now been a week since all this started happening.

Without his permission, his body is starting to like the warmth of another person, the way Oikawa-san’s arm feels slung around his shoulder, and how sometimes Oikawa-san’s breath tickles his cheek when he leans too close to Tobio’s face in order to speak.

Until it’s not there anymore.

It’s been three days since the last time Oikawa-san was at school. Three days of wondering when Oikawa-san’s going to pop up out of the woodwork and drape himself across Tobio. It unsettles Tobio. He got so used to it that he forgot what it was like to not have it anymore. Where’s Oikawa-san?

“Kageyama-kun,” says Iwaizumi-san at their next afternoon practice. He comes jogging up to Tobio, his face alight with concern. “I need you to do a favour for me.”

“Y-yes, Iwaizumi-san?”

“Oikawa, the idiot, has been sick for the past few days. I need you to go check up on him for me. I can’t exactly leave, as I’m vice-captain. Someone needs to be here to take control of the others. Think you can do it for me?”

“Uh, sure, Iwaizumi-san.” Iwaizumi-san is so nice that Tobio doesn’t think he could ever refuse him anything—even if it means he has to go over to Oikawa-san’s house.

“Thanks.” Iwaizumi-san holds out a slip of paper. “That’s his address. Steal his phone when you get there and text me to let me know he’s okay.”

“I will,” Tobio promises. Why weren’t Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san dating? It’s way more plausible than Oikawa-san and him.

It takes fifteen minutes to get to Oikawa-san’s house, and another three to gather the courage to ring the doorbell. A strange woman answers the door.

“Can I help you?” she asks politely.

“I’m K-Kageyama Tobio, from Oi—I mean, Tooru-san’s volleyball club. He hasn’t been to the club in a while so I thought I would check on him. Is he—is he home?”

The rather apprehensive look on the woman’s face melts into a warm smile. She stands aside to let him in and says, “Of course. He’s a bit sick at the moment. Follow the stairs up, and then it’s the third door on the left.”

“T-thank you.”

He follows her instructions and doesn’t even knock on Oikawa-san’s door. After all he’s done, Oikawa-san can simply put up with Tobio strolling into his bedroom like he owns it.

“What the—Tobio-chan?” Oikawa-san sits upright in bed, volleyball magazine on his lap, and a white mask over his mouth and nose. “What are you doing here?”

“Iwaizumi-san sent me to check up on you,” Tobio explains, sitting on the edge of the bed near Oikawa-san’s feet. “Said you were sick.”

“Of course he’d send you,” mutters Oikawa-san.

“Well thanks to a certain _someone_ , everyone thinks we’re dating. Who else was he going to send?”

Oikawa-san narrows his eyes at Tobio. “Not sure if I like this new attitude of yours.”

Tobio shrugs his shoulders.

“Anyway,” says Oikawa-san, “who says we aren’t dating?”

“Me!” snaps Tobio. “I say we’re not! You don’t even like me, so why are you pretending?”

It’s Oikawa-san’s turn to shrug. “Dunno. For fun, I suppose?”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“And don’t you forget it, Tobio-chan!”

Tobio slumps forward, face buried in the palms of his hands. “You should text Iwaizumi-san to let him know you’re okay. He said to steal your phone, but I dunno where you’ve put it.”

“Under my pillow, like always.” Oikawa-san retrieves his phone to prove it. He sends Iwaizumi-san a quick text, then stows it away again. “What I want to know is why you keep denying it after all this time.”

“Because it isn’t true,” Tobio mumbles. “You don’t even like me.”

“Says who?” Oikawa-san asks. “Did you decide that for me?”

“No, but—you never treat me nicely!”

“I bought you pork buns the other day! How can you say that isn’t nice?”

Tobio pouts. “You won’t teach me how to serve.”

Oikawa-san groans. “Are you still going on about that?”

“Yes I am,” sniffs Tobio. “I want to know how to serve.”

“If I teach you, you have to date me properly. Equivalent exchange.”

“I don’t know exactly what that means, but something tells me that’s not how it goes.”

“I don’t _have_ to teach you how to serve,” Oikawa-san reminds him.

Tobio grits his teeth. He really, _really_ wants to learn how to serve properly. It’s not fair, holding that above his head and making him promise to date Oikawa-san in exchange. Not fair, not fair, not fair!

“Fine,” he says through gritted teeth. “Fine I’ll date you properly if you teach me how to serve.”

Oikawa-san grins and launches himself at Tobio, draping himself all over him. “Boyfriend!” he shouts, and rubs his knuckles through Tobio’s hair with absolutely no gentleness whatsoever.

“Oikawa-san! Cut it out!” Tobio pushes and shoves at Oikawa-san to no avail. “Please stop it, that hurts!”

“Tooru!” Oikawa-san’s mother shouts from downstairs. “Be quiet, you’re making too much noise.”

And that is how Tobio and Oikawa-san started dating.

 

* * *

 

Hajime smiles when he receives the text message. He knows Oikawa sent it instead of Kageyama; Kageyama would never refer to himself in third person as ‘Tobio-chan’.

“Maybe now he’ll stop acting stupid whenever Kageyama’s around and start getting serious,” he mutters to himself. Oikawa may not have ever notice his demeanour changing toward Kageyama, but Hajime sure did. “He totally owes me one for that rumour.”

“Iwaizumi-kun,” shouts the coach, “help the first years with their receives!”

Hajime stows his phone in his pocket and races onto the court. “You got it, coach!”


End file.
